


Slaaneshi Trickery

by A_Slaaneshi_Typist



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slaaneshi_Typist/pseuds/A_Slaaneshi_Typist
Summary: While perusing the Imperial Library, the Emperor comes across a tome of Slaaneshi magic. The results are... uncomfortable.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Slaaneshi Trickery

Deathclaw gave a contented chirping call as Karl Franz, Emperor of the Empire, brought his beast down into the yard of the palace. He handed off the leash to a soldier as he walked the Griffon with him towards the front gate.   
“Water and feed Deathclaw, and take him to the Imperial stables.” he ordered.  
The man bowed deeply. “At once, Emperor!” he said, rushing off to do as he was bid.  
It was a very nice day in Altdorf, the sun shining down was bright and beautiful, and the city seemed calm. Karl had just gone on a quick lap around the settlement on back of Deathclaw, as seeing their Emperor watching over them made the people of the capital calm and happy, and he’d been cheered many times on the trip by his adoring subjects. It did his heart good to know they were content, for now. It would make it easier to call up the men of Altdorf tomorrow morning and tell them the bad news.  
Not only was Bretonnia in peril from tides of Undead and Beastmen, but the eastern lands of the Empire were under pressure from Sylvania, and the offenses had to be addressed. The Emperor walked into the hall of his great palace, deeply troubled.  
As he removed his armor, and donned his normal royal clothes, the Emperor thought over how best to deal with these problems, and decided perhaps some study would be in order. Running his hand through his sweaty, short blonde hair, he decided that he would head down toward the library. Perhaps there were some answers among the endless books for the problems besetting his nation.   
Reaching the massive double doors of the library, Karl threw them open and stepped inside, the smell of musty old books and dust thick in his nose. Almost no one but Volkmar ever spent any time down here, and he understood why.   
Nodding briefly to the Grand Theogonist, who was deep into a tome at a desk near the entrance, he walked through the long hallways of shelves lined with books, and came to the ones detailing the wars between magical forces like the undead, and mortals.  
He wasn’t the best at deciphering these old titles, so it had been slow going as the Emperor thumbed through the books, reading passages from some and discarding others. He was about to leave the section when he noticed an odd tome. It was pink, with a symbol the Emperor recognized. It was the emblem of the Dark Prince, Slaanesh. What was a book about a chaos god doing back here, and not in a temple of Sigmar? At the very least it should have been in a much more restricted section of the library than it was.  
Karl took the book down, meaning to move it somewhere else, but his fingers slipped and the tome fell, opening to a passage that caught his eye. It showed symbols seeming to roil across the page, one becoming another and back again to its original shape, like transformation. The images weren’t moving, but it almost seemed like they were. It was oddly captivating.  
He picked it up and was meaning to close it when he noticed a passage on the bottom, something he could read. He mumbled the words to himself almost without thinking about it, before placing the book under his arm and deciding he should go bring it to Volkmar for him to remove.  
As he was walking towards the front however, a sudden stabbing pain gripped his chest. His face felt like it was on fire, his entire body hurt, everywhere.  
He screamed, collapsed, calling out to Volkmar for aid. He thought he could see the figure of his Grand Theogonist coming closer, but before he could be sure, he blacked out.  
The Emperor awoke with a great gasp and sat up, looking around. He was in his bedroom, and Volkmar, Helborg and Gelt, were all around a table, discussing feverishly about something, though when they heard him awaken, they all shot up and walked to him. Besides Gelt’s eternally expressionless golden mask, he could see discomfort and concern on the faces of the others.  
“Whats happened, how lo-“  
he stopped speaking almost instantly. That was not his voice… that voice was much too high and ladylike. He looked down at his hands, and saw they were much too small, fingers too narrow, too feminine. Now that he was looking down, he noticed breasts aswell. As panic mounted, he quickly moved his hand between his legs, and his terror became validated.  
With all his effort, the Emperor managed to resist the urge to scream in terror and rage, and simply took several deep breaths.  
“My liege, I am sorry to inform you…” Gelt said with a calm, yet somewhat piteous tone to his voice. “It appears through a spell of Slaanesh, you have been transformed. We can count ourselves lucky you were not turned into a Chaos Spawn or daemon. Only… a woman.” he said.  
“I noticed…” Karl replied with mounting anger. “How do I reverse it..? Can it be reversed, please, tell me you can fix this Balthasar!”  
“Well…”  
he began but Volkmar interrupted. “Emperor, there is a way to fix this curse… temporarily.” he said. “Though it has saddled you with no true corruption of Chaos, it will leave you with a permanent effect.”  
“What is it?”   
There was no reply.  
“What, what is it, tell me!” he ordered. “Whatever must be done you have my consent, only tell me!”  
Balthasar spoke next. “You must lie with another man. He must go to completion, inside of you, for the curse to be lifted. After this you will return to normal, for one week, and then the process must be… repeated.”  
There was silence for a very long moment. Karl Franz wanted to scream, he wanted to roar and rage and smash down everything, he wanted to cry, almost, it was so infuriating, so humiliating, so revolting, yet he said nothing.  
Finally, he closed his eyes, took a very deep breath, and sighed.  
“Fine.” every word he spoke in the voice of a woman only furthered his irritation. “If it is what must be done, it is what must be done. I would give anything for the Empire… but… no one else can know of this. It will have to be one of you. If this is discovered by anyone, my reign will be over.”  
There was a long, long silence as everyone in the room refused to speak up for a good length of time. It was so awkward, so much to ask…  
Finally, Helborg spoke up.  
“Damn it all to the Seven Hells, I’ll do it.” he said finally, stepping forward. “Let’s just get it over with.”  
Both Volkmar and Gelt looked at each other for a moment, then bowed, and left the room.   
Once they were alone, only then did Karl stand up out of his bed and look at himself in the mirror. He was… quite beautiful. His blonde hair had gone from short cropped to long, down to the center of his back. He had bright and beautiful pale blue eyes, and full lips, his cheeks were soft and as he reached to feel them he could detect not a single imperfection.  
It seemed as though the pure muscle he’d had before had partly turned to fat and gone into his hips and breasts, making them extremely attractive and shapely. He was around the same height still, but… he would have turned heads like this. He looked very good as a woman.  
The sound off Helborg’s belt hitting the floor jolted him out of his trance in staring at himself. The captain of the Reiksguard had stripped himself completely nude in front of his Emperor. He was an older man, but strong and powerful, his body an example of muscle and uncompromising endurance.  
He also was having no trouble being hard as steel, lengthy, and thick as the Emperor could see, despite his age.  
“If it makes you feel better, you make… quite an attractive woman.” he mumbled.  
“It does NOT make me feel better.” the Emperor replied, turning around and lifting himself into a doggy style position.  
“Just… get it over with, like this, so I don’t have to look at you while you do it.” he said, gripping the pillow with both hands, preparing himself both mentally and physically.  
He jolted at the completely alien feeling of something touching his vagina. He’d never had one before, it was tingly and getting wet. Why? He wasn’t excited was he? God it was so humiliating! Damn the fucking Chaos Gods to the Seven Hells and beyond for this humiliation!  
“I-I… um… sir.” the knight said softly. “Are you ready?”  
“Just DO IT!” he ordered. “I want it done!”  
As always, Kurt Helborg followed orders. He thrust deeply into his Emperor only for him to scream in pain and jerk away.   
“AHHH FUCK!!! NO! NO! SLOWLY!”   
“Y-Yes my Emperor, sorry!” he pulled away before coming closer again. The knight slowly teased the opening, and it was so tight, so tremendously tight. A virgin hole, obviously. He was going to take his Emperor’s virginity. Right. Well… best get it done, he figured.  
He pushed in only the head at first, as Karl groaned. “That hurts…” he hissed.   
They waited like that for a while, and then he nodded. “Further.”  
The Reiksguard pressed further, feeling himself sink deeper into the Emperor’s tight pussy. He pulled out about halfway in, then thrust in again, getting into a very slow, steady, careful rhythm.  
By this point Karl was completely soaked down there, and gasped in pleasure suddenly as Kurt hit so many new nerves and made The Emperor feel so many new things.  
The general closed his eyes and thought of literally any other woman, and not his Emperor, at all, focusing on the sound of Karl’s moans and cries of pleasure, and trying to put them to the face of any other woman he’d ever seen that had caught his fancy.  
It actually worked very well.   
Karl on the other hand was a quivering confused mess. This was so… wrong… but it felt pretty good, he could admit at least to himself he was enjoying it, even though he wanted it over as fast as possible. The completely humiliating sensation and feeling was overwhelming, but the way the stretching inside him made his insides feel was almost worth it.  
The Emperor dug his hands into the sheets and cried out, again.   
“Faster! Get it done!”   
Helborg obeyed, increasing his speed and power behind his thrusts, he was going all the way in now with every thrust, fucking his Emperor harder and harder, he took a handful of hair and yanked Karl’s head back as he slammed into him faster and faster.   
That was just turning Franz on even more. His womanly parts were only getting more tingly and wet by the moment, toes curling with bliss and he focused on the feeling of pleasure, and tried his best not to focus on where it was coming from and why.  
All Kurt had to do was cum, and it would be over. Karl eagerly slapped his hips back against him, trying his absolute best to ensure climax was reached soon. He just wanted to go back to his old body where things made sense.  
Meanwhile the Reiksguard was making appreciative grunts every now and then as he positively PLOWED the Emperor into the bed. He’d gripped tighter on his long hair and let Karl slump into the bountiful sheets as he slammed away at that warm, sweet, deliciously tight hole of his. Making it stretch and drool juices onto the bed was very satisfying, satisfying enough to drive him closer to a peak.  
Redoubling his efforts, he went faster, and harder and faster, panting with the effort, sweat rolling down his muscles and brow as he kept his eyes tightly shut and focused only on the pleasure in his manhood.  
Karl was openly moaning in bliss now, occasionally whimpering and biting the pillow to keep the sounds from escaping. His entire pelvic region was on fire with pleasure, it was unnaturally intense, the feelings of ecstasy, every thrust slammed them through him again and again, more and more intense, the Emperor gasped as he felt a peak being reached.  
He bit down hard and screamed into his pillow as his lower lips gripped and squeezed and milked Kurt Helborg’s cock for all it had, instinctively desiring all that thick, creamy goodness deep inside of it.   
The Reiksguard took hold of Karl’s hair one last time, like grabbing his steed by the reigns and cried “FOR THE EMPEROR!!!” before climaxing into him, with one final, full thrust.  
Karl gasped as he felt the warmth spread inside his womanhood, getting filled up was a strange and alien sensation, but not entirely unpleasant. Eventually, once his general was done, he pulled out.  
The Emperor was about to thank him, when suddenly, the pain was back, chest on fire, face searing hot, body feeling crushed down, everything hurt.  
He screamed, and then it was black again.  
When he woke up his commanding officer was fully clothed in front of him, and he was covered over by his bedsheet.  
Both of them were blushing with humiliation.  
“Good to have you back sir! I’ll I guess… be ready again next week!” Helborg said stiffly, before saluting, walking out of the room, and leaving his Emperor there to make absolutely positively sure everything was back.  
While the Emperor composed himself, his commanding officer went down to the palaces extensive wine cellar, swallowed the urge to vomit, and began to drain a bottle like his life depended on it.


End file.
